Power Rangers Cyberdex
by Power-Rangers-Cyberdex
Summary: A new team of Power Rangers has to fight off aliens who are hell-bent on taking over the world. The Cyberdex Rangers must use the combined force of technology and magic to protect the Earth!
1. Chapter 1: The Legacy

"A computer virus has infiltrated the system," the alerts were blaring on the screen in red as a Asian man in his early thirties was taking a sip of his coffee. He fixed his glasses and immediately turned his attention to the computer to try to combat the virus. After fifteen minutes of trying fighting off the virus, the man turned away from the computer.

He flipped the intercom to the facility on and spoke over it to everyone in the building. He spoke, "Attention, I repeat, attention! This is Professor Watanabe. We have an emergency situation. I am transferring the product to the secondary base, then severing this facility's connection to the grid." Professor Watanabe flipped off the the intercom and then pushed a red button.

The buildings emergency lights started flashing and the intercom's female voice began a loop of "Evacuate the building immediately. This is not a drill."

"Alright," Watanabe turned back to the computer's main screen. "I'll play your game." He typed a memorized sequence of codes into the computer's command prompt. The computer confirmed the completion of the teleportation process ten seconds after the prompt was entered.

"Now, to disconnect before its too late." After another sequence of codes the computer was disconnected from the morphing grid.

Then suddenly all alerts in the building stopped and a female autotomic voice spoke over the speakers. "Hello Cameron. Congratulations on transferring the products out of the facility before I was able to obtain them."

"I thought it was you," Cameron Watanabe was still fast at work typing commands into the prompt.

Three minutes later, she spoke again. "You should know, I have just sealed all the exits to the building. While quite a few facility employees have escaped, the majority remains in the building..."

"Oh, I understand now." Cameron sat back in his chair. "I won't even have the chance to delete you."

"That is correct. Ha. Ha." The semi-sentient virus attempted to mock him. "While you had a victory in safely removing the priority, true victory belongs to me today."

The facilities normal automated voice returned to the speakers. "Self destruct sequence activated. This process is irreversible. 30...29...28...27..."

Cameron took off his glasses and looked up at the ceiling.

"20...19...18..."

"This is it then...my legacy..."

"14...13...12...11..."

Cameron took one more sip of his coffee. "Its out of my hands now."

"3...2...1..."

* * *

Josh had made his way to the Gilmore Cafeteria after class and quickly found his friends. After sitting down with them he looked down at the chicken alfredo on his plate then back up. "Dwayne, what are you doing later?"

Dwayne had buzzed black hair. He was a tall, large black man of about eighteen years old. He shrugged and took a bite of salad. Alex looked over at Josh next.

"Did you hear the news," she asked.

"No," Josh made sure he was facing her so she could read his lips. It was helpful to her, in addition to here hearing aid. "Anything interesting?"

"A building in New York blew up yesterday morning," she responded.

"Yeah," Danny joined in on the conversation as Chev and Rachel sat at the table. Danny was a skinny guy with brown hair. He had his laptop with him as always. "It was some fancy technology building."

"Ahem," Alex said. "It was the Cyberdex Research Facility. They said something about the self destruct sequence on the news. The explosion took out a lot of the surrounding buildings too. A lot of people got hurt."

"Oh man," Chev said. Her brown curly hair was held up in her hat. "What's going to happen now?"

"Who knows?" replied Rachel. She was a short, pale, and skinny blonde thing with a hippie feel about her.

After eating Rachel had to rush to class but Alex, Dwayne, Josh, Danny, and Chev decided to go over to the West dormitory building to watch a movie.

On the way there a man dressed in all black with a Cyberdex lab coat and sunglasses approached them. He had black hair and a blue bandanna on. "Well, I don't think you're ideal, but the boss wants you five for some reason."

"Umm, what?" Josh asked as he got between the man and his friends, noticing the Cyberdex logo.

"We can't talk here. Follow me." The man opened the door to West and let the group in.

"We're not following you unless you tell us whats happening!" Alex shouted at him after they went inside.

They walked down a hallway into the basement. "I work for Cyberdex and my boss needs to see you." The man walked into a closet and to a hidden security panel and typed in a ten digit code. A trap door opened in the floor, revealing a flight of metal stairs going downward, below the basement.

"There is no more Cyberdex," Josh said. "It blew up yesterday morning."

"You didn't honestly think that New York was our only facility. I need to talk to the boss about this."

They followed the man into the facility and found themselves in a room full of advanced computers and screens. There were four people using the computers and an Asian woman sitting in the center. "It looks like Star Trek in here," Danny said as the man brought them up to the asian woman.

"These are the students you wanted," said the man. "Although I disagree with..."

"Thank you for your help Marcel," the woman said. "You are dismissed."

"What is this place," Dwayne asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, this is real," the woman answered him. She was tall and slender and held herself with a look of authority. "My name is Katari Watanabe. I was second in command of Cyberdex Technology's Power Project. The first in command passed away in the explosion," she paused, "so now I am in charge."

"Power Project," Josh asked as he looked around the room, interested in all the advanced technology. "Like renewable energy?"

"No," Katari answered. "Like this." She pushed a few buttons and a display case emerged from the floor. Within it were five strange devices. Each one looked similar to a flip phone; silver with striped in various colors, each one different. They were all open, each revealing a different gem. Red ruby, blue sapphire, black onyx, yellow topaz, and pink tourmaline; each gem seemed to glow from the inside. "These are the Cyberdex power morphers. Ones I intend for you five to use."

"Wait wait wait," chev interrupted. "Morphers, like power rangers?"

"Exactly like power rangers," Katari responded. "There is an opposing organization we need your help against. They are hell bent on taking over the world and we need an edge if we're going to stand a chance against them."

She handed them the morphers, speaking to each of the group seperately as she gave them. "Danny, black ranger, the gorilla; Chevannah, pink ranger, the bear; Dwayne, blue ranger, the tortoise; Alexandria, yellow ranger, the lion; and Joshua, red ranger, the tyrannosaurus."

"But wait," Dwayne said. "Can we really do this? I mean, the power rangers are heroes! Are we really up for that?"

"We'll," Josh said, holding the ruby morpher in his hand, "we have to try, right? I mean, if the world needs us, how can we say no?"

"Boss," Marcel interrupted from his seat at one of the computers. "The enemy is attacking Concord. They sent a group of digitroopers to wreak havoc on the civilians."

"This is your first mission rangers," Katari turned back to them. "We can teleport you there. Once there we need you to chace off the digitroopers. Think of this as a trial period."

"Alright," Alex said. "Lets give it a try."

"Activating teleportation process now," Marcel spoke while typing.

All of a sudden the rangers were in the streets city and could see the digitroopers from where they were.

"I've always wanted to say this," Josh said to the others. "It's morphin time!" Each ranger flipped their morpher open, held it in front of them, then to their chest, then to the sky.

"Cyberdex Black," Danny morphed into the black ranger.

"Cyberdex Pink," Chev morphed into the pink ranger.

"Cyberdex Blue," Dwayne morphed into the blue ranger.

"Cyberdex Yellow," Alex morphed into the yellow ranger.

"Cyberdex Red," Josh morphed into the red ranger.

"Let's do this," Josh called.

The rangers ran into the middle of the commotion and began fighting off the digitroopers. It was two against one for each of them but they managed to fight off the digitroopers and draw the attention of a small crowd. The people of this city had never dealt with power rangers before and they were definitely interested in them.

"Good job rangers, but this isn't over yet. Return to base, we need to talk." Katari's voice came in through speakers in the helmet.

The teleportation activated and in two seconds the rangers were back in the base beneath the school.

"You did well out there," Katari said. "But the Organization has sent a grown enemy to attack Manchester. The city is under attack as we speak and you need to get over there right away."

The group could see the giant enemy attacking the city from the computer screen.

"How are we gonna fight something like that?" Chev had a look of concern on her face.

"You will need the zords," answered Katari. "I will teleport you and the zords to Manchester right away."

The rangers were teleported into their individual zords and were in the city a moment later.

"Hey ugly," Alex yelled to the enemy. "Over here."

The mutant lizard-looking, red-skinned creature in silver armor turned towards them. "Power rangers?" He had a grindy voice. "I was expecting you. I am Zeldron, and I will be your downfall!"

"Yeah right," Danny said. "Get ready, because we're taking you down!"

Each ranger attacked Zeldron in their separate zords. Joshua attacked using the tail of his Tyrannosaurus Zord. Alex attaked with the fangs of her Lion Zord. Dwayne attacked by spinning into Zeldron with his Tortoise Zord. Chev slashed with the claws of her Bear Zord. Danny punched Zeldron with the fists of his Gorilla Zord.

They didn't manage to knock Zeldron down and with a few slashes of his sword he left the situation not looking good for the rangers. "Hahaha, foolish rangers."

Katari's voice came over the speakers in their helmets again. "You need to combine the zords. Its the only way to stop Zeldron."

"Alright guys," Josh said. "Let's bring them together."

"All of you need to push the green button to your right, then turn the handle it opens to the left." Katari ordered. "That will activate the fusion sequence."

All the rangers did as she said and an Autotomic voice announced "Megazord fusion sequence activated."

The Zords changed form and combined. The Tyrannosaurus became the body and head. The Gorilla became the arms. The Lion became the left leg, and the Bear the right. The Tortoise formed both the helmet and the shield of the zord, and Tyrannosaurus' tail became a sword.

The autotomic voice shouted, "Fusion sequence complete. Cyberdex Megazord activated."

"Get ready Zeldron," Josh said. "Because we're gonna take you out!"

The two giants clashed swords and shields. The fight was furious,both sides taking the blunt of their enemy's swords more than once, but the rangers managed to overwhelm Zeldron by nailing a few more blows. "Damn you power rangers! I swear I will be back, and when I return...I will destroy you!"

Zeldron teleported back to wherever it was he came from. The power rangers were victorious.

Before they could do anything else the rangers has been returned to the facility. Katari and Marcel were waiting for them. "Good job rangers," Marcel said. "It seems I underestimated you."

"I chose you to be the Cyberdex Power Rangers because between your friendship and your own separate traits I knew you would work together well." Katari smiled at them. "So, after winning your first battle, do you accept the mantle of power rangers and the duty to protect the Earth?"

The five rangers looked at each other, each of them still in their ranger outfits.

"I'm staying," Josh said. "I will protect my friends and family to the end."

"Yeah," Danny said. "After that, how can I not stay?"

Chev looked down at her ranger form. "This is too great to not keep."

"After today" Alex said, "I'm totally in. The Earth needs us."

Josh, Danny, Alex, and Chev looked at Dwayne. He looked around the room for a few seconds, thinking. "I'm doing it. I'll fight by you guys, no doubt."

"We have our rangers then," Katari sat in her commander's chair. "Hopefully it will be enough."


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in Need

Joshua woke up with a searing headache. "Ow, man, what the hell?" He looked around to find an empty bottle of vodka next to his tv. "Oh, right. I partied last night."

He got out of bed and looked at the clock. His roommate wasn't in. "11:40. Damn." He got dressed and just before leaving his morpher let out a beeping tune. Joshua pushed a little gray button on the morpher and spoke "This is red."

"Red," Katari's voice came out of the morpher's speaker. "We need you to meet up with the other rangers. We're going to teleport you to the location right now."

"What's happening?"

"Digitroopers have attacked the mall in Concord."

"Right, I'm ready."

"Once you morph we will teleport you right away."

"Got it. It's morphin time!" Josh flipped open his morpher, held it in front of him, then to his chest, then the sky. "Cyberdex Red!"

Joshua instantly found himself outside the mall and ran inside. It didn't take him long to find the rangers. They were fighting digitroopers in the food court.

Josh joined them in the fight, punching one digitrooper in the face, kicking another in the chest. Together the five rangers managed to fight off the troopers. "Alright guys! Good job," Danny said.

"Yeah, but its not over yet." Chev pointed behind Danny. "We've got trouble!"

The rangers looked over to see Zeldron, sword in hand, standing at the other end of the food court. "Hello rangers," he spoke to them. "You caught me during a shopping spree."

"We aren't here for shopping," Alex said. "We're gonna put you out of business."

The rangers charged at Zeldron. Danny swung at him with a fist but Zeldron ducked. As Josh charged Zeldron kicked him in the stomach. The other three rangers all tried to jump on him at the same time, but he performed a spin attack with his sword that sent them flying back. "I've hung out here enough. Besides, I got what I came for!" A group of three Digitroopers came out of gamestop holding Jack, a friend of the rangers, bound and gagged. "If you ever want to see your friend again, you'll surrender to the organization!"

"No, wait!" Dwayne yelled as Zeldron and the digitroopers teleported away with Jack.

"Katari," Josh said. "Teleport us to base right away! We have a problem!"

In an instant they were in the command room. "We're aware of the situation. We don't know where he is, but we are already working to find a way to get your friend Jack back. In the mean time you all have to continue on with your everday life."

"What?" What she said really upset Dwayne. "How are we supposed to do that while the organization has our friend?"

"Look Dwayne," Katari answered, "We're all worried about the situation, but you all have to act as if you don't know what happened to him. He's going to be declared a missing person and you guys have to go along with it for the safety of everyone."

* * *

Dwayne sat alone in his room. Jack had left his video games there again and Dwayne tried to play some to distract himself. It didn't work very well. One of his best friends was missing and he was supposed to sit around and act oblivious when he could have been looking for him. "This is some bull shit."

Dwayne was supposed to meet Danny and the others at Gilmore Cafeteria for lunch, then go to the base for some special training. "Maybe they found something."

Dwayne made his way down the walkway that led from West, where he lived, to Gilly. There was a hill that lead down to Gilly faster so Dwayne hopped a fence and ran down the steep hill. He almost fell twice, but he got to the cafeteria without injury.

He sat with the other rangers after getting his salad and water. Their friends Melissa, Michele, Rachel, and Rosie were with him. You could tell they were worried about Jack and that Rosie had been crying a lot. "Hey guys, any news?"

Melissa was short with dark brown hair and glasses. Michelle was short, with lighter brown hair. Rosie was taller than them and had light brown hair. They were all silent. It was Rachel who answered him. "No new news on where he is, just that people in gamestop said some monsters came in and grabbed him."

Josh took a bite of his sandwich. "So it has to do with those guys that attacked Concord then." Josh was faking ignorance convincingly enough.

"If thats the case then he'll be okay," Danny said. "The power rangers will find him."

"Yeah," Chev and Alex agreed.

"I hope so," Rosie said. "I really hope so."

The topic of Jack didn't come up again during lunch. After they ate the rangers parted ways with their friends and went to West, entering the base when they were sure nobody was in the hallway.

Dwayne was the first to enter the main room. "What kind of training are we doing?"

"Hello rangers," Marcel greeted them. "Chief Watanabi, as she should be called, is preoccupied with trying to find your friend right now so I will be the one in charge of your training today."

"What kind of training are we doing?" Alex asked.

"Hand to hand combat. Come with me and we'll go to the training room," Marcel responded. "I advise you to take this training very seriously."

"Of course," Dwayne answered. "We'll need it to get our friend back."

"And we will get him back," Josh put his hand on Dwaynes shoulder in a firm grip.

"Damn straight we will," Danny added, and they all followed Marcel out of the command room.


	3. Chapter 3: Fried Chicken

It'd been a four days since Jack was kidnapped and they hadn't found anything. Dwayne was in the gym working out. He'd been lifting weights for the past half hour and now he was taking out his frustrations on a punching bag. He was determined to train as much as he could in his spare time. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to any of his friends again.

* * *

Zeldron walked down the hallway in his human form. In this form he was a tall, slender man of thirty-seven with long red hair and pale skin. He wore an executive suit and worked as a lawyer for a law firm in Manchester. When Zeldron took over the earthling's body he absorbed all of his memories and blended into the man's life perfectly.

Zeldron stopped outside his office. The door read Henry O'Brian on the name plate. He entered the room locked the door behind him. "Trying to make that boy evil...why doesn't the boss just make the power rangers surrender?" He looked around the desk. A picture of the earthling's wife and young son sat on his desk beside the pen holder the boy made him in his kindergarten class. "What a silly human tradition," he said, picking up the pen holder. "I suppose it holds some sentimental value to them."

He put the pen holder down and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. This was a special phone given to him by the boss. It worked off of an untraceable system immune to bugging technology. It was to be used only in situations relating to the mission. The boss had given him an order to call a specific monster to get the attention of the rangers.

He dialed the number and waited for Charzor to answer his phone. "Hello," Charzor spoke.

"Hello Charzor, this is Zeldron."

"Zeldron sir! What can I do for you?"

"The boss has called on you. We need someone to attack Boston and the boss wants it to be you."

"Are you sure about that sir? I mean, I'm still new to this planet."

"Yes Charzor. The order came from our highest authority on the planet. Do you dare question your master?"

"No sir," Charzor said. "I'll get right on that." He hung up.

"Well then," Zeldron relaxed in his chair. "Let's see if the power rangers can take the heat."

* * *

Charzor took his monster form once he was safely out of sight in an alley. He had a dragon's face and feathers like a chicken, dragon wings and arms and legs of a chicken, and the arms of a man. "Hahaha," he laughed as he ran into the city street. "Things are about to heat up in New England!"

People started screaming and running when they saw him. He began ravaging the city, breathing fire at cars and throwing anything he could. A few explosions and a big mess later the power rangers showed up to challenge him. "Oh, hello rangers!"

"Stop this and surrender while you still can," the black ranger shouted to him.

"As if!" Charzor charged them. He swung at the red and blue ranger, successfully punching them both, but the other rangers knocked him back.

"Quit while you're ahead," said the red ranger.

"I am Charzor, and Charzor never quits!" Charzor steadied himself and release a full on firebreath attack at the power rangers. It knocked them all to the ground and you could tell they were in pain. "Maybe you should be the ones quitting!"

"Alright guys," the red ranger stood up. "We need to call on our new weapns. Lets put an end to this guy!"

"Right," the other rangers said.

"Cyber-Weapon Materialization," all the rangers said. Each power ranger had a weapon suddenly materialize in their hands. The red ranger recieved a war axe. The black ranger recieved two daggers. The blue ranger conjured a sword. The pink ranger summoned a large hammer, and the yellow ranger summoned a bow. All the weapons were made with advanced technology and you could tell by looking at them. They even matched their ranger in color.

"We'll give you once last chance," the blue ranger threatened Charzor. "Just give up and tell us where our friends are!"

"No such luck," Charzor responded. "I'll end you rangers yet!"

"Don't count on it," said the red ranger. He led the group as they charged at Charzor.

Charzor tried to fight the ranger off, but their weapons proved too much for him. While he was fighting in close combat with the red and blue rangers, the yellow ranger got a ranged shot with her bow that hit him square in the chest. The pink ranger hit him in the back with her hammer and the black ranger slashed him with his daggers.

After that Charzor fell, defeated. "No, not yet," he said. "Master, make me stronger, please!"

Charzor felt a rush of energy as he grew in size. He was ready to face the power rangers once again. He swung his arm into a building, seriously damaging it.

Once seeing him fully grown and watching him slam that builting, the rangers called upon their zords. Charzor released his firebreath on the megazord once it formed, but it did nothing against their tortoise shield.

"What?" Charzor was surpised that his attack was ineffective. "No way!"

"You're finished!" Charzor heard the black ranger over the megazords vocal transmitter. The Cybderdex Megasword started glowing with the five colors of the rangers and they swung it at him.

It struck him straight in the chest. He fell to one knee, the pain unbearable. He couldn't fight anymore. He fell face-first into the street and everything went

black.

* * *

The rangers returned to the base after defeating Charzor.

"These new weapons are aweomse," Chev said. "They really saved us."

"Well, we don't deserve all the credit for those." Katari was sitting in her command chair. "Most of the work that went into making them was done by our partner in the Power Project."

"Partner?" Josh asked. "You never mentioned that before."

"We've never had to," Katari said. "We are partnered with TechNet Incorportated. They're also heavily involved in the search for Jack."

"Do you think someone will find him soon?" Dwayne was hopeful for good news.

"Yes Dwayne," Katari answered. "I think we will find your friend very soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Black Ops

Five men and a woman stood before Jacob Martinez. He was a short, muscular man with a military haircut for his dark brown hair. He had military experience and had worked for Technet Incorporated for five years doing black op missions for them.

They all wore matching uniforms with the numbers one through five embedded on their jackets. Martinez himself was marked with a zero, showing him as the leader of the group. He had worked with three of them before; numbers two, three, and five.

Martinez had read the reports on all of them when he was given their names. Number one was Joseph Yakamoto, a small, but fast man with a talent for scouting. Number two was Mackenzie Pitt. She was a fit, blonde woman who was an exceptional field medic. Number three was a very muscular black man named Jeffery Johnson. His record showed him as a hot-headed weapons expert. Number four was a technician; a man of about 5 feet nine inches with black hair. His name was Christopher Parker and he was the best at what he did. Number five was a military friend of Martinez. He was a red-headed demolitions expert named Steven McDonald.

"Its good to see that you all made it here on time. A reliable group is important for this type of mission," Martinez acknowledged them. "My name is Jacob Martinez. I will be leading this mission as number zero, the veteran member of the task force."

Numbers one through five saluted him.

"At ease," said Martinez and the others relaxed their salute. "Now we have an important mission this time. We have to break into the enemy facility and give this," he held up a black case, "to the man they have held captive. After we do that we get him out of dodge and back here."

"Permission to speak?" Pitt questioned.

"Permission granted," answered Martinez.

"What exactly are we delivering?" She asked.

"That is not for me to say," Martinez said. "You will find out soon enough, I think. On that not, report to the garage at 0-700 hours for briefing, then we will be leaving to begin the mission. You are dismissed."

* * *

After the briefing the troop got into two slim black cars that were in the garage and discreetly made their way to a factory in the city of New Bedford. After they hid the vehicles they scouted the factory from a building across the street.

Yakamoto was using high-tech binoculars. From the night-vision zoom he was able to see that the old factory had no actie security cameras. Finding that suspicious he switched the binoculars' setting from night-vision to infrared. When he hid, he saw that there were security guards wandering outside the building. "There are guards posted outside but no cameras," he said. "Its bizarre though, their infrared scans are odd. It shows oddly shaped bodies and no heat coming from the brain."

"Digitroopers," Martinez whispered into his headset. "The basic troops of our enemies. Not surprised they have them as security guards."

"How do we deal with them?" Pitt asked.

"Same way you deal with zombies," Parker answered her. "Their heads contain their memory system. Shoot 'em there and they stop workin'."

"Leave that to me then," said Yakamoto. "We'll see how they like my silenced Dragunov." He fired a shot at the wall of the factory to distract them. After the distraction, he was successful at taking two of them out.

"Be careful," Martinez said. "It'll cause us some trouble if they find the bodies."

After a few more shots Yakamoto had taken out the seven security guards and the troop made their way across the parking lot to the door that sealed a side entrance.

"My turn," Parker approached the door's electronic lock. "Its tech time and I'll have this thing open in no time flat." Parker opened the key panel with his silent drill and hooked his handheld computer into it. After roughly twenty seconds the alarm light flashed blue, the red for a second, then green. "I think its okay to open the door now."

McDonald put his hand on the door and while he opened the door his body began to compulse and spasm. He fell forward, opening the door completely, onto the floor of the hallway. Pitt checked on his pulse. "He's dead. It looked like electrocution."

"It was booby trapped," Parker said, looking somberly down on his old friend. "The alarm system must have had protection against hacking software. And that means..."

"They might know we're here," Martinez said. "Move in and be careful, if they know we're here then they will send enemies our way."

"Expect more than just Digitroopers," Johnson warned. "Whatever it is, I'm aiming for the head."

The five remaining members of the troop made their way down the hall. They had their guns out and aimed in all directions, checking the few rooms they walked by in the hall before they came to a large room with many old machines and conveyor belts in it. "According to our intel the entrance should be in this room," Martinez said. "Split up and look for any clues as to how to open the way in."

After about ten minutes of looking around the room Yakamoto found a control panel hidden by a machine. "Parker, over here."

Parker answered his call and made his way over to where Yakamoto was. "Good going, finding this." Parker connected his handheld to the panel. "Hopefully this one isn't booby trapped."

After a few moments of fiddling with his handheld a section of the floor across the room opened. The entrance was open. "Lets go in then," said Johnson.

"Wait." Yakamoto peered across the room. "What's that?"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Fear the Reaper

A large group of digitroopers crawled out of the newly opened passage. They were followed by the armored monster they were all informed of in briefing, Zeldron.

"Headshots if possible. Waste no round," Martinez ordered. He stared down Zeldron. "Things just got a lot more dangerous."

The group fired on the enemy as they drew closer. They took many of them out, but more kept coming. Soon they were upon them and the fight changed to hand-to-hand combat. Martinez pulled out his dagger and started slashing at what he could. He made contact with a digitroopers head or neck whenever he had the chance.

After wiping out a few of them Martinez looked over to Zeldron to see Pitt impaled on his sword. "Mackenzie!" Martinez shouted, slashing through the neck of another digitrooper. "Makenzie! No!"

Zeldron lowered his blade, pulling it out of Pitt's stomach and spreading her bowels on the ground. Martinez tried to charge him, but couldnt make it to Zeldron before he decapitated Johnson.

The mission was falling apart. Two of his oldest friends were dead. "No," Martinez stared Zeldron down. "This can't be." He fell to his knees.

Zeldron approached Martinez, raising his sword. "Prepare for execution," he said, wearing what must have been what he called a smile.

Martinez bowed his head. "Fuck...you..."

Martinez closed his eyes and Zeldron laughed. Martinez was about to die, but then...

"What?" Zeldron shouted. "Get them! Now!"

Martinnez opened his eyes and looked around. Red, blue, black, yellow, and pink; the power rangers were there and Zeldron was fighting the red ranger. "Go!" The red ranger yelled to Martinez. "Leave this to us!"

Martinez looked at the rangers, then his remaining troops. "You heard him" he ordered Yakamoto and Parker. "Lets go!"

They charged into the opening, leaving the rangers behind them.

* * *

Martinez lead the troop deeper into the enemy facility. It seemed most of the digitroopers were upstairs fighting the power rangers.

"Its too quiet in here," Parker said. "The map say we're about two thirds of the way there and we haven't run into anything down here."

"That could be all the digitroopers they had here fighting the rangers right now," Martinez responded. "But be careful. I'm sure they have something down here to defend the prisoner."

"Monster," Yakamoto said.

"Yes Yakamoto," Martinez returned. "Probably a monster."

"No sir," Yakamoto pointed into the room he was in front of. "Theres a monster right-" A dark green spiked vine drove through Yakamoto's skull, silencing him.

The monster made its way out of the room. It was a disgusting plant-based creature with patches of muscle on it's body reminiscent of human flesh. "My name is Ninopu, and that..." it looked down at Yakamoto, "was too easy."

Parker and Martinez opened fire on Ninopu, emptying their clips as they backed up down the hall. The monster launched a vine at Martinez. He was able to avoid being hit in the chest, but the vine whipped him hard in the side and he began to bleed profusely

"Run," Parker told him as he pulled out a grenade. "Run past him and once you're a safe distance, I'll blow us sky high."

"There has to be another way," Martinez looked at him.

"Martinez," Parker responded. "I know what the package is and why it must be delivered. Go now before its too late. Besides," Parker looked at his commander's wound, "it looks like you don't have much time left either."

Martinez looked down the hall. Parker was right. "Fight in honor, die in honor."

"You got it boss."

Martinez booked it past Ninopu as Parker tackled it. After a few seconds of running full speed, he heard the explosion.

* * *

With all but three of the digitroopers defeated, the power rangers seemed to have an edge.

"How dare you challenge the authority of my master," Zeldron roared.

"If you leave earth now, we won't have to destroy you." Dwayne threatened.

"I've already defeated three humans." A monster came through the entrance. It was plant based with flesh and burns marks. "The rainbow parade here shouldn't be too hard for us."

"Ninopu." Zeldron smiled. "What a welcome sight. Let's destroy these fools once and for all."

Zeldron and Ninopu charged the rangers, sword swinging and vines whipping.

* * *

Martinez knew he had lost too much blood as he stumbled his way to the cell.

"Who are you?" The man standing before him was short and wide with brown hair. The word dwarf came to mind.

"My name is Jacob Martinez. Are you Jack?"

"Yeah, but you're bleeding everywhere." Jack took notice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm here to let you out," Martine said, then shot out the lock. He collapsed to the ground, leaning against the cell's bars. His breathing was labored and the room was spinning. "And give you this." He handed Jack the black case he'd been carrying when Jack went to check his wounds.

Jack took the case, but asked "how do I stop the bleeding?"

"You don't." Martinez closed his eyes. "You save the world."

Confused, but realizing the man who had saved him just died, Jack opened the case.

* * *

The rangers were being overwhelmed by the enemy. Ninopu's vines were a struggle to avoid and Zeldron was fighting as aggresively as ever. The rangers were knocked onto their backs when Ninopu laughed victoriously. "And now we will end you!"

That's when a flash of bright light burst out of the passage the soldiers went through and suddenly a white scythe had slashed through Ninopu. "Who are you ending again?" A familiar voice spoke over the headsets. A new ranger stood before them. A white ranger.

"Another power ranger? I'll get you back! I swear it!" Zeldron vanished into thin air.

Before they coud react they were teleported back to the base under the school. "Who are you?" Katari approached the white ranger. They rangers were still morphed as they stood in the command room. "And how did you get our technology?"

The white ranger powered down, revealing himself to be Jack. "I'm Jack, and I don't really know what the fuck is going on. All I know is some dying soldier let me out of the cage they had me locked up in and handed me this."

Katari took the cell phone-like device Jack handed her and opened it. "A morpher," she said. "The power gem is a diamond." She closed it again. "And that symbol on the front is the TechNet logo." She handed the morpher back to him. "Now I've got to make a call to the President of our partner company. We have quite a bit to talk about." Her voice was cold as she left the room.

Jack turned around to face the other power rangers. "Well you know who I am..."

When the other rangers powered down they all wore smiles.

"No fucking way," Jack said, also smiling.

The power rangers had their friend back, and a new teammate at that.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Make Me Angry

Josh had worked up the courage to ask a girl out. She was in his short stories class and she was a cute nerdy little thing. Her name was Debbie. It was a week and a half since Jack had joined the team and a week since Josh and Debbie officially started dating. The team had fought two monsters over that time, but they were two swift, minor victories.

On a Tuesday, they were sitting at the Simon Center Cafe eating some french fries and talking about various things. Earlier that day, they were lying down in Josh's bed and she had asked him about his mom. He told Debbie all sorts of things about her and his dad.

He watched her as they ate. It was incredible to him that someone as beautiful as her could be into him, and the kinds of talks they could have. They could be completely open with each other. _Well, except for one thing, _Josh thought as he felt the morpher in his pocket. _Katari would have my head. Maybe literally._

Josh's phone began to ring. It was Jack. "One sec Deb," he said as he answered the phone. "Its Josh, what's up?"

"Hey man," Jack answered. "I know you're with Debbie, and I hate to tear you from your girl, but Katari asked me to call you. I'm in the base and she wants to see you right away."

"Shit. Fine. I'll be there soon." Josh hung up the phone and looked over at Debbie. "I'm really sorry but I have to go for now. I'll be back when I can." He kissed her and ran out of the building to West.

"Where are you going?" He heard her ask as he left.

* * *

Josh got to the base to see that Katari was still upset. She really didn't like that TechNet had created their own power ranger. She felt like her authority was being questioned.

"You wanted to see me commander?" Josh asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I am confirming that you fully understand your duty to secrecy."

"You're confirming this why?" Josh responded.

"Josh's got a girlfriend. Josh's got girlfriend." Jack joked.

"Enough out of you," Katari snapped at him. "But yes, Joshua...I must be sure that you understand you cannot tell her your identity under any circumstances."

"Yes, of course I do." Josh was cut off by the sound of alarms before he could continue.

Marcel was the first to speak. "We have an attack in sector 4 of Providence, Rhode Island." He brought up a window on the computer screen, showing them an image of a pig monster attacking butchers around the city and screaming about people eating his friends. "Thats not all though." Marcel brought up yet another window. This one showed a group of digitroopers attacking the school, and they were particularly focused on one student.

"Debbie!" Josh clenched his fists.

"We have to do something now," Jack said.

"You and he others need to get to Providence. I'll take care of the digitroopers and catch up."

"Right!" Jack was ready.

"It's morphin time," they spoke in unison.

"TechNet White," Jack morphed into the white ranger.

"Cyberdex Red," Josh morphed into the red ranger. "Cyber-Weapon Materialization," Josh summoned his war axe before teleporting out of the base."

"I'll inform the other rangers immediately. Get to Providence." Katari ordered and Jack teleported away.

* * *

Josh rushed into battle, swinging his axe around and taking out digitroopers in the process.

"The red ranger?" Debbie was surprised.

"Run, now!" Josh yelled to her.

"Not so fast red ranger," Zeldron had suddenly materialized and had Debbie by the arm.

"Why are you always around when something bad happens?" Josh was annoyed.

"Because I'm the bad guy," Zeldron mocked. He grabbed Debbie's face. "What a pretty little sacrifice you'll make."

Zeldron didn't even see it coming. Josh's axe had just hacked right through his left arm. "Don't. Touch. Her." Josh swung his blade upward across Zeldron's chest.

Zeldron stumbled backwards in pain, allowing Debbie to run away. "My hand! You bastard!" He howled.

"If you ever touch her again," Josh's voice was cold; merciless, "I will kill you myself."

"Would you die for her red ranger? Joshua?" Zeldron's voice was different, like his mind was somewhere far off. "Would you risk your life for the ordinary human girl?"

"I'm here, arent I?" Josh shot back.

"Don't just stand there," Zeldron ordered the remaining digitroopers. "Get him!"

* * *

Zeldron watched the red ranger fight as he gripped his wounded arm. He had never seen a human behave that way in person. When the girl was threatened, truly threatened, Joshua had aimed to kill him. Normally the rangers would just fight him off and he'd return with a new plan some other time, but no. This was different. This was the first time Zeldron could remember truly fearing for his life.

He watched as Joshua's axe tore through digitrooper after digitrooper. He couldn't see the red ranger's face, but he imagined a look of intense anger, even hatred. This should have made Zeldron happy. Driving his enemy to behave so ruthlessly should have felt like a victory. It didn't though. It felt dangerous, very dangerous.

Finally, there were no digitroopers left. They were all scattered on the ground. They were all destroyed. That is when Joshua turned to Zeldron. "I defend the world with the might of the tyrannosaurus rex, but I defend those I care about with the might of a man."

"The might of a man..." Zeldron pondered for a moment. "I will return red ranger. I promise you that."

Zeldron faded away from reality, reforming in human form in the city. His hand still missing, and a laceration across his chest, he yelled for 911.

* * *

The rangers had just about defeated the pig monster when Josh arrived on the scene.

"Red ranger?" The pig monster squeeled. "Me Pigtrix? You eat bacon?"

"Yeah," Josh replied. "As a matter of fact, I do."

The pig squeeled furiously. "Then you eat friends too! Sick fuck!" The pig charged Josh, only to be shot square in the face by one of Alex's arrows. He fell to the ground defeated.

Suddenly the pig grew to the size of a large building. "Now, I avenge pig!"

"Katari," Josh called in. "We need our zords now!"

The zords teleported to the rangers and they were ready to form the zords into one.

"Black Gorilla Zord," Danny said as they activated the megazord sequence. "Arm formation!

"Pink Bear Zord, leg formation!"

"Blue Tortoise Zord, shield and helmet formation!"

"Yellow Lion Zord, leg formation!"

"Red Tyrannosaurus Zord, body and sword formation!"

The zords merged together and formed the Cyberdex Megazord. Jack was in awe, watching the fight from the ground below as the rangers fought Pigtrix. Sword clashed with hoof. Hoof slammed into shield. The battle was a fierce one, but the rangers manages to strike the pig in the snout, destroying him in a blaze of bacon. "What a porker," Jack joked.

* * *

Zeldron couldn't sleep the night he returned from the hospital. He watched the human woman sleep. The man whose body became his, that woman was the man's wife. That woman was Zeldron's wife.

Joshua had fought in a way that Zeldron had never seen before. Cold, rutheless, and determined to protect that girl. Zeldron realized that this woman mattered to him, and he began to wonder what he would do to defend her. If his master ordered her death, could he carry it out? He didn't know...and that troubled him.


	7. Chapter 7: Achy Breaky Heart

"I'm tired of you keeping secrets Josh." Debbie was upset. Josh had disappeared quite a few times over the last two weeks, just leaving with no explanation. "You need to tell me what's going on, right now!"

"I wish I could. I can't...and you don't understand." Josh was looking down at the floor.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't feel like myself anymore, and I can't find myself if I have to worry about finding you."

Josh couldn't look at her. He had come to like her a lot over the last few weeks. "Please don't do this."

"I really do like you Josh. This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do...I just don't think we can be together right now. I'm sorry."

And then she was gone. She walked away and Josh could hear her crying as she did.

Zeldron stood before the Silhouette. "We continuously fail to destroy the power rangers." It spoke to him.

"Yes master," Zeldron bowed his head. "They are more resourceful than we have been giving them credit for."

"Indeed they are," the Silhouette agreed. "But I have been watching them, and that's the reason I called you here today.

Zeldron looked up. "You have sparked my curiosity, sir."

"Do you remember the human that the red ranger was protecting when he robbed you of your hand?"

Zeldron looked down at his new hand. Mechanical, metallic, and without feeling. "I don't think I will soon forget. What about her?"

"Well," the Silhouette paused, "it seems she ended their relationship. Broke his weak little heart and everything."

Oh, his heart is not weak, Zeldron thought. He proved that to me already.

"I want you to call upon Hearzone to defeat him." The Silhouette had a devious plan. "She will feed off of the red ranger's heart break and destroy the power rangers once and for all!"

"Brilliant plan sir," Zeldron responded. "Brilliant and cruel."

Josh was sitting in his room. His roommate Taiki was worried about him, but had to go off to track practice and Danny was there instead. "It'll be okay man," Danny said.

"I know. It just sucks. I really liked her, you know?" Josh sipped on some soda.

"Maybe you two will be able to work something out."

"Not as long as I'm the red ranger, we can't."

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about being a power ranger?" Dan stood up. "You're the one who was so excited about being a ranger in the first place!"

"I'll be fine," Josh said. "Don't worry about it. I have to go to class." Josh picked up his bag and left to cross campus so he wouldn't be late.

As he walked to class he remembered when he worked up the courage to first ask Deb out. The first date was great. It was kind of funny. Neither of them were sure it was a date until toward the end of the whole thing.

"Hahaha, delicious!" A distorted female voice broke Josh out of his daydream. A pale woman in red and black garments stood before him. "You're heartbreak is delicious red ranger!"

"Who are you?" Josh put his bag on the ground. She knew he was the red ranger. This was serious business.

"I am Hearzone," the woman spoke, "and your heartbreak is absolutely divine. I'm going to use it to destroy you!"

Josh looked around, and when he was sure that the coast was clear he pulled his morpher out of his pocket. "I'm not going to let you get to me. It's morphin time!"

Red light flashed across his body as he morphed. "Cyberdex Red!" As soon as he morphed he called upon his war ax. "I'll take you out!"

Joshua charged at Hearzone, swinging his axe at her. She blocked it with her arm like it was nothing and slashed at him with her long nails. Sparks flew as Josh fell back.

Suddenly Danny was there, morphed into the black ranger, and slashing his daggers at Hearzone. She caught him midair and threw him toward Josh.

Hearzone laughed maliciously at the two of them. "Foolish red ranger. You're sadness feeds my power. You will never defeat me as long as you are heartbroken."

Josh stood up. "I won't let you use me to hurt my friends." Josh charged the monster, swinging his weapon in an attempt to decapitate her, but she was able to grab the ax and deflect him away.

"Stupid man. You weaklings stand no chance!" Hearzone laughed again. Thats when a yellow energy arrow struck the monster. "What was that?"

The other rangers had arrived on the scene, ready to fight. "Josh," Jack said. "You need to go to the base. She's too strong with you here. Let us handle this."

Josh was disappointed. He was hurting his friends more than helping them. "Okay," he said. "Take her out." Josh teleported away.

"Now then," Danny said. "Let's take this monster out."

Danny and Jack charged in with their weapons, and the other rangers followed suite. After a short battle, Danny stabbed one of his daggers into Hearzone's stomach.

"What?" Hearzone yelped. "Impossible!"

Danny stabbed his other dagger into her left eye. "Bitch."

Zeldron was watching the battle from a nearby rooftop. He pulled out his phone and called his boss. "Hearzone has been defeated," he said. "What's the plan now?"

"Elementary, Zeldron," the Silhouette said. "Make it grow." The SIlhouette hung up the phone.

"Very well master." Zeldron typed a code into his P.A. which caused it to shoot a green laser beam to where Hearzone was lying on the ground. In an instant she grew in size, teleporting to a nearby forest. "Time to see what you can do without your red ranger."

"How are they going to fight her now?" Josh was watching the fight from the observation screen in the base. "I can't help right now and they need the megazord."

"Not this time they don't," Katari told him. "She's much weaker without you there. Jack's new toy should do the trick."

"New toy?" Josh asked.

"Just wait and watch."

"Jack," Katari spoke over his headset. "It's time to call upon the newest item in our arsenal."

"And what's that?" Jack watched as the monster crushed trees beneath it.

"It's time for you to call upon the White Phoenix Zord that TechNet made you. Hearzone is weakened, and your zord itself should be enough to take her out."

"Right," Jack responded. "White Phoenix Zord, soar!" The zord appeared in a flash of white lightning and soared toward Hearzone.

"It responds to voice commands from you," Katari said. "Use it's attack, lightning wing."

"You got it," Jack answered. "White Phoenix Zord, lightning wing!"

"What? No!" Hearzone screamed.

The White Phoenix Zord flashed forward, like lightning, through Hearzone. She exploded into a burst of electricity, defeated.

A week later Josh walked to class. People get together. People break up. When he got to class he waved at Deb. She waved back, and they turned to to pay attention to their teacher. He was going to be okay.


End file.
